Kagome's INU SHimmer Hell
by Hell in Cold Water-CreasentT
Summary: Yes Yes Kagome has finally lost her mind! She’s been holding it all up to keep up her hope for Inuyasha and to keep sane. But not this time! This is the last time Inuyasha won't get away without PURE HELL! And anyone who get in her way should be warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Fanfic story and I hope it become one of those hits. I had another one in mind but, me and the computer had a little fight and well... the computer won...again...

Fear not, my fingers were not broken so I will keep typing! Muhaha

* * *

Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. The Chapters beyond this one will have less and less errors trust me. And if not please help out and tell me where you spot the errors and they will be fixed. Honestly, I'm trying to improve :) 

This fanfic will be for my demonic enjoyable purposes so don't kill me if certain cute characters are torchers. In this story everyone will feel chaos. Muhahaahaha

SUM ½:

Yes, yes Kagome has finally lost her mind! Holding in emotions for awhile would make anyone flip their lid. But Kagome seems to be taking it to a whole new level. She's pissed! Plan after plan are formed! Everything goes wrong! She's crazy, she's mad, she wants her damn bag! RUN INUYASHA!

* * *

Chapter one:

She Finally Lost It

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" Inuyasha's responds sounded more of that of a guilty child's after they'd done something really bad. He knew what was coming. He could already play everything out in his head. She'd ask the same thing for the millionth time and then subdue his face into the god for saken ground. By now he knew Kagome all to well.

"Where is my bag? Why are you acting so weird? And for the last time where's Shippo?!"

Inuyasha panicked, she was getting angry now, the tone in that jolly voice of hers dropped deep lifeless, and it made the silent breeze that passed feel like ice on his arms. He was trying to avoid her all day for this very reason. But what could he do now????

"I don't know what ya talk'en about, so get off my back!" Inuyasha said quickly before stood tall and glided away from the group.

Kagome's fist balled up on it's own anger, her burning glare shooting straight into Inuyasha's retreating form. It's been two days! Two days now that she couldn't find her bag. Everything was in there, and she wanted to take a bath! She tiredly looked to Sango and Miroku for some kind of answer, but they simply shrugged. For them, who watched the scene from afar near the side of the Bone Eater Well, the outcome was obvious, but would be funny to watch anyway. And Shippo, only god knows what he did wit him, Inuyasha wasn't spilling any information to where he could be.

"Inu-YASHA!" Kagome words froze Inuyasha stiff.

"SIT BOY!" Before anyone could blink, Inuyasha was face first in the ground. Kagome sped toward his implanted body, she had to get there before the spell wore off!

Every footstep she made pounded in Inuyasha's ears. He struggled so hard to get up that he started to crawl. If she found out what happed to her bag he'd be in so much trouble.

In trouble...HA! He sounded like a little kid. Besides, what was she going to do? Why was he running from her in the first place?!

She's just a little human girl. Right? Right!...

When the spell wore off she was a mere few feet away and closing in. He got up with such high confidence. You'd think he was about to face a demon. When Kagome finally caught up to him, he said,

"Look I'm not going to say this again! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR..." Before he could finish his little speech he was once again was face first in the ground, but not by Kagome, but by a tornado of wind that could only be the wolf demon him self. And sure enough out popped Koga, already hand in hand with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said with a smile. "This mutt giving you problems again?" he shot his finger down at the mutt.

Kagome sighed. "No Kouga everything's fine." Inuyasha slowly got up and snuck away quietly. Kagome saw him but made no afford to move from Kouga grasp. She was really getting frustrated now; if he made one more attempted to get away she was going to give him something to reckon with.

Maybe if I ask nicely...

No, she already tried that the first time, but he completely avoided the question that time. But still, maybe he'd 'fest up this time now that she knew he had it. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala watch as the scene played out.

"Inuyasha can you please just tell me---"

"HEY THERE GOES SHIPPO!" Inuyasha frantically pointed to a hill. Everyone tuned to look. That was Inuyasha's cue to go. This time he played it smart and used his demon speed to run. By the time they realize that there was really no Shippo there Inuyasha was long gone. Everyone looked at Kagome's calm face with fear. Kouga let go of her hands and backed up a safe distance. She looked at the dark orange sunset in thought. Sango was who first dared to speak.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked down from the sky so her bangs coved her eyes. Miroku caught sight of a sparkle in her eye. Her shoulders began to move up and down. Miruku shot up, he didn't want her to cry. Kouga was going to do he same but his 'demon' senses told him not to, he didn't smell any tears. Kouga backed up even more when he saw her fist clench. Miroku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Kagome, you can get him later. Me and Sango will even help look for Shippo." He said with a friendly smile and winked. The sparkle in her eye became brighter.

Just than Sango's body pulsed, this wasn't good. Just in time Sango screamed,

"MIROKU GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE–" it was already to late. Kagome jerked her head up and shouted "DAAMN YOU INUYASHAAAAA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" while shaking her fist in the air angrily. She stomped her foot and breathed hard.

Miroku crawled away after being knocked down and stomped on by Kagome who seemed to be in her own world. That's when he realized that the sparkles were not tears but the fire in her eyes. She was clearly pissed, and he was not about to try and calm her down. Kagome clenched her fist tighter and laughed in a tone that cause both Kouga and Miroku hide behind Sango and shiver.

The fire in her eyes grew and her rage flared. That Inuyasha thought he was so smart, he stashed her bag and then deny it, than yells at her for asking him nicely. He probably scarfed down all the roman she broke her back to bring there!

And he probably wrecked her backpack. Sure she could go back and restock the food, but her stuff was in there. Things that couldn't be replaced. Not to mention that bag cost a lot of money! She begged her mother for that bag day and night. It was the "High light Yellow Bag with over 30 pockets and could carry up to 30 pounds!" AND that was her ONLY backpack that could hold all the stuff she half dragged in this era. She swore, if there was some way she could sniff him out of hiding she'd pick him up by the foot and throw him into the first tree in sight, then she'd be satisfied, and only then. Of course she couldn't really do that, which really upset the hell out of her, but she did have the power to make him live the rest of his days with his face waged in the ground! With that, a plan of psychotic blooded terror formed in her head. Yes oh yes it was the perfect plan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She laughed in a screaming way. Oh yes Inuyasha was about to experience the rain of terror know as KAGOME'S SHIMMERE INU HELL.

By now everyone was behind the tree, hiding for dear life in their mysterious thoughts.

'She finally lost it.' One thought.

Kouga mentally cursed out Inuyasha for pushing her over the edge once again, but this time seemed to really do it. 'Damn mutt drove my woman crazy!' he thought to his self.

'I wonder if I could reach Sango from here? After all, she needs someone to hold her nice and tight.' thought another with a grin.

After a few moments of raging and cursing Inuyasha out loud, she stormed off into the forest leaving only the sound of her echoes of insane laughter.

Everyone looked with a sweat drop on his or her heads. At the same time they said,

"He's doomed!"

* * *

: yes yes I started a new story... I am still typing the next chapter to my other story, 

If there are any thoughts or ideas on this story so far be sure to review lol. Anyway I know there may be a lot of errors though I checked over this thing about 10 times. (Wasn't really counting) But hey I suck when it comes to spelling truth be told so please don't beat me up about it. Lol

So hmmm...You now have a tab of:

$4,323,423.24See I'm so nice right. Lol Just send it to me in the mail...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A new help/power?**

****

Inuyasha ran, ran for both his life and pride, if nothing else.

"Damn it all," he said to him self, as he slowed down to rest. "Why does she always point her anger at me?"

"Maybe, it is in fact true, that you brings things upon your self, Inuyasha." Came a voice from behind a tree.

Inuyasha made a sharp turn and shouted his name in anger, "Naraku!"

"Don't you dare confuse me for something so disgusting." Kagura stepped out the shadows of the trees.

"Both your scents reek with miasma!" He pulled his sword out, "What the hell do you want, Kagura?" he yelled.

" I merely wish to have some fun, Inuyasha. This has nothing much to do with Naraku." She grinned.

"For someone who also hates Naraku," he sneered, "You sound just like him, Kagura."

"Well than maybe you should fear me the same way." Kagura spat. "And Kagome even more..."

"What the hell are you talking about! What did you do with Kagome? I swear if you touch her--" He threatened.

Kagura laughed and a mocking tone. "Maybe you should go see for yourself, Inuyasha." She laughed, "Or are you to scared of her wrath, a mere human girl. Or any female for that matter."

Inuyasha charged at her with his sword. "Be QUEIT!"

Kagura flew up on her feather before he could get to close. "Instead of challenging me. You should worry a little more about that miko girl." She then flew off, leaving Inuyasha in a deadly predicament.

He wanted to go make sure she was ok, but, if Kagura was lying about her being hurt, Kagome would catch him, and there would be no getting away. But as he sat here hesitating, Kagome could be in real danger.

"Grrrr" he stood up and shouted to the sky, "DAMN IT ALLLL! KAGURA, GET BACK HERE!" as he ruffled his hair.

The birds flew from the trees with the sudden loudness.

"I can hear you just fine!" Kagura said from behind him. She held her point ears; they now had an annoying ring in them from his yelling.

Inuyasha heart jumped, "When... didn't you...how...I didn't..." he stuttered making body signs of his shocked. When the hell did she get there, her scent wasn't even in the air.

"What the hell are you still doing here!" He demanded to know.

"Ha, you really thing I'd leave without seeing my work play out. What fun would that be." She started fanning her fan around.

"This is your plan of having FUN? Your trying to get me killed!" he roared out. '_Women are evil._' He thought to his self

Kagura began to walk away slowly. She wanted to see what Inuyasha would do, save his tail, or help the girl. Ha, how amusing this was going to be. And she was goin to have a front row seat, she laughed.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagura's path.

"Where do you think your goin!" he narrowed his eyes. "Your gonna help me straighten this out."

Kagura's eye twitched. "Like hell I will!"

"YOU WILL OR ELSE!" he said.

"I'd die first." She turned away.

"After you help me with this." He told her.

She turned around and sent a gust of wind swirling his way. Inuyasha flipped over her head and was now in back of her. She stood there shocked, her red eyes wide. Inuyasha took advantage of this and grabbed her fan.

"Your gonna help me." He said with a satisfied grin. Now he had the upper hand. "Look, just help me, and you'll get ya stupid fan back."

Kagura eyes narrowed. She'd never stoop so low as to help Inuyasha. "Maybe in another life!" she spat at him.

She then used her feather and flew away out of sight this time.

"WAIIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSTA DO WITH THIS STUPID THING!" He said as he waved the fan side to side. A wind began to pick up as the fan motioned back and fourth. Oblivious to the power that was fan was having over the wind, Inuyasha shook the fan more as Kagura flew further and further away. "You always run off when the fight gets good, KAGURA!" He growled, shaking the fan with anger. From nowhere, Inuyasha flew up and then crashed back down in to the ground. All he could say is, "What th hell?"

Inuyasha stared at the fan. Was it possible that the fan gave people the power to control the wind? He opened the fan whole and swung it the way he'd seen Kagura do it so many times before. Sure enough, a gust of wind blew the grass and flowers like a storm's breeze. An idea came to him. "Dance of blades!" he shouted in attempted to be able to do the attack also. He swung the fan with all his might...

* * *

Tay: don't even asks y i cut the story..i updated hip hip herray!!... 

lol

U owe me jolly Ranchers...hahahaha lol (Im not crazy)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Bag Thief? Or Just a Really Good Lie?

The moon's light broke through the dark navy night. The stars glistened through, shining an enchanting light that only slightly burned through.

The night was darkened by the thick clouds overhead, showing only orange light from the peeking moon. Below were three people.

"Your so cute."

"So is it set Naraku?"

"Your eyes are sexy."

"Yes, it is set. You do know what is the consequence of betraying me, I assume?"

"We have so much in common. I'll never disappoint you at night."

"No, and I don't intend to find out. This is an agreement neither one of us can't afford to go back on, Naraku."

"Maybe. But it is a more deadly threat for you, Kohaku." And then he was gone in a haze of black miasma.

"Bye my wonderful love."

"Why do you still go after him? He's evil you know."

"Sigh... It doesn't matter! I'll get him sooner than you think."

"Kilala, I'm worried about you."

"Shhh just do as you were. Minding your business will help you live a little longer, Sango will like it best that way. He'll be a mine soon. I can see it in our eyes."

"If you say so. It just doesn't seem..right." They turned and split their opposite ways. Kohaku to the right and Kilala strayed back to the group who slept around a warm dying fire.

* * *

_**Next Day:**_

"Give it back!"

"This is the thanks I get for coming to see if you were alright?!"

"I didn't ask you to! And even if you DID come here to help with some demon, what were you gonna do! huh? Throw that stupid fan at it??! You came running back swinging a fan! A FAN! "

"You could at least thank me..."

"thank...?" Kagome's cheek twitched, "SIT!"

"grr"

"Give it back, now Inuyasha!"

"Kagome maybe we should go to a springs some where. You can relax more. I have soap you can use." Sango pleaded.

"HOW! Sit! Could. SIT! I Wash. SIT! Without my. SIT SIT! Lufa-sponge. SIT!"

"Kagome don't you think your going a bit far?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was now leveled with the ground, and then some.

"Don't touch me monk! I WANT MY SPONGE, my shampoo! My Bag! Give it Inuyasha. NOW! And so help me if Shippo isn't breathing you won't be able to either."

"ok ok wait. Just hear me out Kagome." He was disparate now; he'd say anything to make her stop saying the damn word, "y-your bag.."

"yess..?" a hopeful smile spread across on her face.

"I-I think your bag..."

"yessss...??" a smile jerked out.

"Sesshoumaru..." _yea that's it_, "Sesshoumaru took it." Yes that was his ticket out of this.

"Your elder brother?" Miroku sounded confused, "why would he have Kagome's bag, Inuyasha?"

"And why," Sango wondered, "Would he have Shippo?"

"Unless," Kagome figured, "There was something he wanted in it…."

"uhh yea sure lets go with that." Inuyasha tried to form a story.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped for his attention, "Tell me what happened please."

"ok it was really dark outside so I couldn't see well…" he shook the dirt off his red robes, "uh I think everyone was sleep so nobody saw but me." He wiped lose soil from his face, missing left ove dirt that smudged his pale cheek. Everyone look at him funny but said nothing, as Kagome would probably go off again if they interrupted him. " I saw Sesshoumaru snag the yellow sack thing your always carrying and when I tried to get it back he through me back." Inuyasha pulled his sword out from the sheath, "But then I pulled out my sword and used the wind scare on him." He swung his sword around demonstrating the scenes he played in his head. "But he dodged it," Inuyasha slid to his right "mimicking" what Sesshoumaru supposedly did. Obviously he was really getting into the whole story telling thing, now he was making action noises and doing fight scenes with himself.

"But what about Kagome's bag? What did Sesshoumaru do with it?" Miroku questioned.

"I was getting there! SO, then Sesshoumaru hit me with that whiplash thing that comes out his finger. He hit me so hard," Inuyasha grabbed hold of his chest, "and I couldn't possibly get up no matter how much I tried. He disappeared sorry I couldn't save your bag Kagome."

"And what about Shippo? I suppose Shippo hopped on Sesshoumaru's back and went along with him then they disappeared in the darkness of the night." Kagome said sarcastically, her hands on her hips "right!" her tapping foot made Inuyasha back up, as if she was ready to step on him but giving him mere seconds to redeem himself. But what would he do now? He couldn't go back on what he said now…..He would just need to...oh how his pride would hurt after this one.

"Wait! It's true I saw it wit my own eyes."

* * *

Tay: Oh yes I have plans for this stoy muhahaha . Hopfully Kagome doesn't notice that I'm typing this... I don't wanna be in Inuyasha's possision... lol ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER!

_**Please Review..**_Or I shall rip off your 3rd toe nail and sell it on ebay. muhahaha My evil powers shall rule the world!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Two Lies and the Intruders**

****

"We're going! Come Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the robes and dragged him in the forest.

"Sango, speak some sense into her. She's lost her mind!!" her pointed and accusing finger at Kagome as she only glared ahead.

Sango stood speechless searching for words to get out of the spotlight. Miroku quickly spoke for her, "We rather not inter fair in your family matters. After all if your story is true, Kagome can get her bag back and it all will work out. Heh heh"

"FAMILY MATTERS??" he yelled back as she dragged him further and further away, " Wait a second... HEY MONK YOUR not coming along? HEY! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Just remember he brought this on him self." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. She nodded once agreeingly.

"I HARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted back, now almost out of sight. "The LEAST YOU CAN DO IS PASS ME THE SWORD! THE SWORD THE SWORD!"

Miroku and Sango waved back sending them off with innocent smiles, unaware of Inuyasha being bare of Tetsusaiga.

"Mew." Kilala's small form hopped upon Sango's shoulder with feather like grace. Her wet nose tabbed against Sango's cheek. Sango gave Kilala a soothing scratch behind the ears greeting that made her purr briefly. Then Kilala leaped down and walked over to Inuyasha's sword, which rested in its sheath on the soft flatten grass beneath it a mere few meters away. Sango caught eye of the silent sword and she quickly picked it up

Miroku watched Sango's movement and when she showed it to him he grinned, "Yes Sango. I'm well aware of him not having it." His sudden manic laugher made her heart stop.

"Miroku..?" Sango questioned unsure of what make of what he said. Koga scooped Sango up just in time before Miroku brought his staff down like a sword. "Animal!"

"uh...I think ya buddy there is possessed. His scent it mixed with the scent of a spider parricides" He landed further away and set Sango down.

"We're surrounded..." Sango added pulling Hiratsu from her back.

Back to back, Sango and Koga readied them selves to fight!

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Inuyasha clawed in a passing tree. "Are you crazy? Sesshoumaru will tear you to shreds if you go there asking him for a random bag. Let me go let me go!" Inuyasha wrapped himself around the trunk and dug both claws so intensely deep that the bark crack and cripple.

"Inuyasha let go of the god for-saken tree! I need you to help me find Sesshoumaru, god knows where the hell he's at. But you can find him and I can get my bag back! LET GO OF THE TREE! You're just making me mad." Kagome continued to jerk his robes over and over again.

"You're insane!!" he shrieked, his face stapled to the tree.

"Let go of the tree!!" Annoyed and fed up she wrapped the collar of his robe around her right hand and yanked with all her might. Her face to turn beat red, and because of the lost of oxygen to him, Inuyasha's head was bloated purple and blue. As she huffed and puffed in frustration, again with all her might she yanked with everything she had but it was no use, he was anchored tight to the damned tree with out the slightest budge.

_Family maters?! Feh. My so-called family is always trying to kill me..._

Kagome plopped down to her butt, a new plan already forming in her secrete vandal head. With that thought, she gasped up straight and pointed west to herself and Inuyasha, "A Jewel shard! I sense one not far from us!"

"Not gonna work Kagome! I'm not letting go till you agree to let me go back."

"I DO sense a jewel! A big fragment. And good gosh you make it sound like I'm holding you hostage or something! Get a grip and just let go of the tree!" She planted her hands at her sides. _Geez this guy is stubborn as a rock!_

"Hostage isn't the word..." He mumbled to the tree, "Why is it that you suddenly sense a jewel shard? Huh? Can you answer THAT one!?"

Kagome tightly clenched her fist. "The Jewel shards that are in my bag!" she answered through clench teeth. "Maybe that's what Sesshoumaru was after! Let go of the tree and maybe we can catch him while he's near by! And hurry cause it's fading." She didn't unclench her teeth just yet.

That's when it hit him.

_The Jewel shards we collected? She left it in that bag...?! I don't remember seeing any in that bag of hers... it must be a trick..._

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's bare pale neck. With that he bolted from the tree like a toast from a toaster and pointed a weak accusing finger at her in his shock.

_The jewel! It's not on her neck... it's gone. In that bag... but the bag...it's...oh no. All the shards it's gone...AGAIN...not again...not again..._

Kagome slapped her head in her palms. First Inuyasha loses her bag, and now she had to watch as he rocked in fetal position sucking his thumb. _And he had the nerve to call ME insane. He's downright breaking down. Guess my plan had consequences..._

"Inuyasha, please get a hold over your self so I can find my bag." She was becoming impatient. "I mean... you don't want Sesshoumaru to have time to figure out where the shards are in my bag, now do you?"

Inuyasha shot her another evil accusing glare from the very vertex of his eyes. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE SHARDS IN THAT DAMN BAG??!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP THEM WITH YOU!"

"What's the big deal? Tell me which way Sesshoumaru is and we can find my bag in no time... uh and the jewel shards." She put on a weird innocent smile. Mean while Inuyasha inner thoughts panicked and twisted into the worse possibilities.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want to hear your constant naggings Rin! Leave him be!"

"But master Jaken I'm really hungry."

"Well thats your problem! Stop your wining!"

Inuyasha's twitching ears recognized the familiar voices. _That's..._

He saw Kagome's eye's brighten up by the voices, her features instantly becoming glittered and hopeful.

Inuyasha swallowed hard at this most ironic rotten luck he seemed to be having a lot of lately. _What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing around here anyway..._

* * *

**_Tay:_** muhaha man there it's up! Muhahaha my plan to take over the world is unraveling... lol Ch 5 will be up soon enough lol 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**_Trouble?_**

Hopping over prickly bushes Kagome zoomed over, her angry finger ready to shove at his cold pale face on sight! She didn't hesitate to state her demands after making it safely though the stubby thick trees, and pass the clear narrow water that streamed between the groups, "Give back my bag you youkai thief!"

"Bag?" Rin made a few empty blinks, as she looked up to the tall teen completely confused. Off gurd of the abpsence of Sesshoumaru, a feeling of idiocy ran over her. Shouting at nothing more than thin air where Sesshoumaru was suppose to be standing, she released a deep held in breath and slapped her palm to her forehead.

_what am I going to do now... wait here all day for Sesshoumaru to come back... no... gods knows how long that could be... how could he be nowhere around darn it...I need to find my bag quick... he could be hiding it as I just stand here... hold on Shippo we'll find you..._

Angry high pinched yelling broke her from her thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this woman!" stomping both his foot and staff in the dry dirt Jaken shouted, "You're that young girl who follows with that reached Inuyasha! Why are you following us?!"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry from the sudden out burst. I was expecting Sesshoumaru to be here with you two, Jamen right?" Kagome clasped her hands together and gave him a sincere apologetic smile.

"JAKEN!" He corrected annoyed at her disrespect to remember his proper name, "He's not, he has very important business to take care of!"

"We haven't seen him almost all day." Rin added sadly. " I wish he'd come back now."

"ahh Rin don't tell her everything!! Go away foolish girl! Sesshoumaru wouldn't have the time for your whims!" He aimed the staff of two head at Kagome's nose.

"Wait wait I wont hart you. Sesshoumaru has something of mine, a yellow bag. Have you seen it? I just want my bag." She bent down to the girl, a polite smile gracing her face.

"Yellow bag...?" Rin wondered. Jaken pushed Rin roughly aside and swatted Kagome with his staff. "Go away human we don't have to answer to you!!" She ignored him but before she could turn back to Rin Jaken's staff had one successful whack upside her head.

_Uh oh..._

A moment of shocked silence passed and Inuyasha suddenly jumped over the bushes, grabbed little Rin and hopped to the top on the trees all in a fast red blur. Hidden and out of sight.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Kagome shot up in full rage. Jaken clanged tightly on to his staff as she grabbed the heads and bashed and swung Jaken multiple times against a tree short thick tree blindly. His screams for dear life forced Inuyasha to cover his ears.

"I-My-Bag-Mine-To-Me-NOW!" the incomplete words rumbled from her throat. Her teeth clamped tight, and her noise wrinkled in dis

_He'll die! I'm gonna kill him! Snap the toad! Snap him!..._

"Master Jaken.." Rin called from above but Inuyasha muffled her mouth and whispered to her.

"Hush kid or she'll spot us!" he couldn't hide his paranoia. So even though she felt really sad for poor Jaken, she remained quiet for fear that she'd see them and start hurting Sesshoumaru's brother too.

The tree with permanent toad face prints finally gave in and fell over, rumbling the forest grounds in its loud defeat.

With Jaken finally hanging limply, like seaweed that had been picked up with a long stick, Kagome let him slide off the end of the staff and allowed him rub his now irregularly knotted head. Tears spewed down his cheeks. Breathing uncontrollably she pointed the staff angrily at his nose, even then she still didn't lighten her glare.

"Tell me where Sesshoumaru is! Or else!"

In one quick motion Jaken's small form leapt up and drop into a desperate bowed, begging for mercy, "I swear we haven't seen him. I haven't the slightest clue where. He never tells exactly where he goes. Forgive me for not knowing. Forgive me forgive me."

A small pebble bonked Jaken upside his head and another knot formed on his head inflated head.

"Enough Jaken." Sesshoumaru's deep voice cut through Jaken's sobs and screeches.

"Mi' Looord!!" Jaken eyes glittered as he ran to Sesshoumaru, arms opened wide._ I'm saved!..._

* * *

"Hand me the sword please Sango." Miroku smiled a hand out to receive it. Slowly, she inched the sword closer and closer to his out stretched palm. 

"Are You Mad Woman? DON'T GIVE HIM THE GOD FORSAKIN SWORD!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Sango snapped over her shoulder.

"BECAUSE," threw his hands up and his head back, "THAT ISN'T THE PRIEST!"

Satisfaction smudged Miroku's face as he thanked her politely for lightly placing the sword in his hand. This almost sent Koga into rage and panic until he saw the sword's negative electrifying reaction to Miroku's grip. The sword dropped heavily to the floor and stared at his trembling fingertips.

"Damn it, the barrier." He flexed his joints. A little to lightly, he shrugged and turned to make his leave. Before disappearing completely into the dark forest he paused before saying "Attack!" coldly over his shoulder.

A pack of fox -about the size two trees in length- leapt from the secrete shadows.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Koga pointed angrily to the huge fox demons that sped toward both him and Sango with ripping jaws, wide and welcoming. A strong scent of moist rock, hit his nose. He quickly turned to Sango.

"Wait! Don't attack them. Those are my comrades."

But Sango had already swung.

* * *

Tay: Hmm...Sesshoumaru comes into the picture... 

Yes! There's chapter 5 muhahaha I don't know Why...but I'm getting bored with cliffies.

:-/ **_Please Review!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Stubborn**

Sango had already swung her overly size boomerang with all her might, twirling her self in the process and stopping sharp as the weapon flew from her hands. Like a human sized frisbee/knife, it cut through the air, swift and deadly.

Koga let out a howl- raising his head- that sounded more demanding than a howl from an actual wolf, - as he sped after the six-foot boomerang.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango face grew red with anger and she imagined her hands tightening around his throat. She had a tone of annoyance in her voice that would stop sharp most people in a stiff pose, but Koga didn't stop at all as he leapt in front of the speeding boomerang, grabbed the middle, and spun Hiraikotsu off opposite to its originally aimed targeted foxes.

"I said don't attack them." Koga brushed himself off as he glared her in the eye despite the long distance between them. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu in mid-air as it sped back at her.

"These are your comrades? Koga these are fox demons." She put her hand on her hip and swung Hiraikotsu on to her back. " Are you trying to take Inuyasha's sword too? If you are, you'll die with these fox demons!" She readied herself to throw Hiraikotsu again, this time aiming for both Koga and his proclaimed comrades.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Koga ignored Sango's threat. _Typical, damn humans always jump to their own damn conclusions with no damn senses._ He continued focusing on the idiots before him.

* * *

"Enough Jaken. Off your knees!" Sesshoumaru walked into the tension calmly and raised an irritated brow at Kagome's anger. "Woman, have you no control over yourself?" 

"Give it back." Kagome still hadn't unclenched her teeth.

"I have nothing of yours." He stared eye in eye to show there was no joke to what he was saying. Kagome looked up at him with no intimidation in her eyes, despite his advance toward her.

"My bag, you have it. I know you do, Sesshoumaru. Give it." That's when he stopped, her words striking small curiosity in him.

"You assume that. So I assume you have proof of my... 'theft'?" _Irritating humans and their nature of jumping to their personal conclusions with no sanity what so ever! _Sesshoumaru's patience with her dropped quickly. "Answer me human! What uses would your yellow sack be to me? You're wasting my time, stand aside." Sesshoumaru continued his pace toward her. Whether she moved or not, he still would continue on.

"I... I just do!" Kagome took half a step back, coming back to her true senses. Here this deadly demon was two yards away from slitting her throat, and she stood there accusing him of something he didn't seem to even care about. _What the hell am I thinking? _She took another step back and stood her ground, and then blurted with no control over her panicking mind, "Inuyasha told me he saw you!"

Though she uttered every word sternly, her confidence had long left her cold. A few moments pasted before she realized Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed and gleaming faint red.

Inuyasha's scent invaded his nose, telling him exactly where he was. "Inuyasha. Little brother come down here. Come die with some type a pathetic pride." When Inuyasha didn't come on queue he cut the tree from the trunk which Rin to fall with her screams. He gracefully caught her, and watched Inuyasha drop from the timbering tree. Setting Rin down to scurry to Jaken – who hid behind a tree – he growled and questioned, "Inuyasha, have you been lying to this girl?"

"What's it to you?! Damn it! You're SUPPOSE to be in the Western forest!! You're gonna get me killed you bastard."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome question the true meaning of his words. _Now what's going on?_ Inuyasha didn't want them to find Sesshoumaru in the first place? _Why? _The only reason she could think of would be because Sesshoumaru knew something... _That Inuyasha doesn't want me to know... But Sesshoumaru said he didn't have her bag. But he knew... that it was yellow! He knows something! They both did!_

Inuyasha gagged for air as Sesshoumaru clutched his hand tighter around his neck. "Inuyasha, have you been lying to this girl? Denying her the truth to finding the bag she seeks, and framing this Sesshoumaru!" He shook him a little, "Confesses little brother." His words were deep and dull with a hint of good humor.

" No, Sesshoumaru you don't understand!! Let me go! Let me go!" He squabbled and swarmed in Sesshoumaru's firm hold. "She's crazy!!" His voice was rusty dry voice, still choking for air. Inuyasha saw a devious smile brightened on Sesshoumaru cold pale face, his eye narrow with a faint smile. He couldn't believe this! The trader! Sesshoumaru was really trying to get him killed. That merciless smile on his face said it all. The bastard was enjoying this.

"Though I can't imagine this human- as crazed as you claim her to be- killing you, but," Sesshoumaru loosened his grip just enough to let him speak, then lowered him to eye level. His foot hovered a good four inches from the ground. "It'll be amusing to see what she inflicts on you when she discovers the 'adventure' the bag has been in. And more so amusing when you find out who has it now."

"Inuyasha," Kagome's dark tone to his name made him go stiff. He knew what was coming, but Sesshoumaru had no idea. His eyes snapped to the girl with suspicion. "Sit boy!" For a moment, nothing happened, everybody still and quite, except the sound of the nearby stream and the brisling trees. She expected Inuyasha to slip from Sesshoumaru's claws and plunged into the ground like usual, but nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her self. This time though she saw the area around Sesshoumaru crack under pressure, creating a dent like crater in the he stood on. Inuyasha face shot in plain as he felt his lower body pull from his neck.

_The damned beads... it's pulling us both down. _Sesshoumaru realized. He couldn't pull his hand free from Inuyasha's throat, instead the pressure pulled it tighter as he struggled to keep control over his hand and to keep his arm up! Had he had his other arm, he would have rip the damn beads from Inuyasha's neck, but he didn't and the ripping pain of his muscles splitting made it lower. He was losing this battle, and it pissed him off.

The girl would die if she managed to get both him and the half-breed down! He made a note of that. He heard her say the command once more as she stomped her foot with each word. A blue aura from the beads swerved its way around his arm and then down his legs. His arm gave way, Inuyasha finally plunged into the ground and Sesshoumaru plunged down with him, pulled down from his own arm.

* * *

**_Tay:_** lol I know this chapter wasn't as funny, but I'll try and lighten it up a little. Muhaha I have quite a bit to put into this story, and you can help encourage my ideas, by reviewing! I don't want this story to be like all the other ones, so if you have some ideas. Be sure to let me know, Thanks :-p 

Bye for now muhaha send cookies!!

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Run for Your Life, the Woman is Crazy**

Koga sat under the shade of a tree; his head laid back tiredly, his high ponytail the only thing cushioning his head against bark and wood. He left his right arm to rest on one up bent leg knee. The fox demons had made their escape the second Koga had saved them from the blow.

"Are you like screwing with me? Those fox demons are allies with your wolf clan." Sango made a doubtful sarcastic face.

"Yea, they are. Are now anyway. A few decades back some fox kit wondered off into our territory. It was killed by a wolf demon, shredded like nothing more than pray." Koga combed his fingers in his bangs and shook his head slowly as though it was an annoying memory to explain. "Thanks to the fucking kit's death, the foxes threw a fit and an unnecessary all out war broke out between our clans. " Koga chuckled, a bitter laugh that suited his annoyed tone.

" Forgive me for not believing your bullshit." That cut Koga's laughter to a dead halt as he gave her a discussed look. "I've slain thousands of demon clans, and I've never seen and fox and wolf side by side. Not even when in the heat of battle with a slaver. It's not realistic. What you're telling me is ridiculous!" And how couldn't it be? For these very reasons foxes and wolves never seemed to get along. Like cats and dogs foxes were cunning and slick, while wolves were seen as brave, daring...and stupid And despite the closeness of the species they always seemed to be on the opposite side.

"Ridiculous?" Koga sounded very offended. He glared at her while a growl escaped from his throat. To avoid the urge of snagging the damned boomerang from her and snapping it in to pieces, he pushed his back firm against the tree, and folded his arms tightly." Oh would it sound more 'realistic' to you if my allies where mutts, twin tail cats, and monks?" Koga grinned when he saw her furious reaction at his sarcastic come back.

_There. That ahhta shut her up... _

Koga ducked on all fours as Hiraikotsu flew straight at him, passed over him with a gust of wind, and sliced through the tree he sat under only moments before, dangerously close to the thick roots and a millimeter above his ebony high pony tail. Had she thrown it any lower, he would have needed to lay flat on the ground to dodge the damned thing. Koga looked back horrified, his arms shivering –still on all fours- to see the horizontally slice was where his neck rested but a few seconds ago. His head clicked to her direction, just in time to see her grab the returning boomerang over her head, her glare never leaving his dark ringed, traumatize –mostly from alarm- eyes.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" he gestured his arms and palm outright as though she was to hand his answer in his hands.

"You forgot to include Mikos and demon slayers," she swung Hiraikotsu to her back and stomped away.

Koga glanced back at the tree that had already slid from the diagonal cut to its descend to the ground.

"So you decided to behead me???" he pointed angrily at the tree behind him his heart still pounding. When she didn't stop or look back, he added, "Now where the hell are you going?" he pounded his fist on the ground, _you spiteful bitch..._. She was out of control! He practically saved the women's damn life and she nearly chops off his throat all because of what he said?

"I'll be back," her voice harsh and irritated. Not that he cared.

She didn't even bother to look back when she answered. Koga brushed himself off and quickly regained his composure as he watched her form retreat in stomps. A grin brightened his lips and he wipped away beads of sweat from his dirty forehead. _Well it doesn't take much to piss her off..._ He slapped his forehead and broke out in bitter laughter.

Sango didn't go far before she found a nice tree to cover her for her to un-strap her battle suit and lean Hiraikotsu against the thick trunk. Pulling the suit down to her ankles, she leaned her hand arm on the tree and peed to her relief.

Another huff forced from her nose just as it had several times on her way to this nice dark private spot away from Koga. _He really annoys me..._ An image of his grinning face blurred its way into her head and faded just as fast. She squeezed her fist until her knuckles turned white, and she angrily put back on her uniform.

'So you decided to behead me???...'

Sango shook her head every time as his words flood back in her head over and over, and remembering his dirty traumatized face just irritated her with every detail. What the hell was he so shocked about? He was asking for it. Sango rolled her eyes and signed to herself.

_Ok ok so maybe it wasn't what he said that really ticks me off... _

she admitted to her self as she walked back to the plains where she expected Koga to still be.

_It's what the wolf did that sparked my anger...the way he was able to catch Hiraikotsu and throw it back at me so easily... _

_"_Is Hiraikotsu getting weaker?" She questioned herself out loud. It broke through the tree with the force it should had. Sango noted the facts. She stopped and eyed her most prized weapon, brushing her hand over the smooth bone.

_Or is it me who is weak? If Koga and I were to battle, would I fail to slay him if I needed to? Why was I left with him anyway?... _

Shippo was lost; Kagome dragged Inuyasha to make him help her find her bag,

_wonder how that's going?_ _And Miroku..._

Sango rubbed her face in her hands, than brought them up and comb her fingers through her bangs.

_Oh Miroku...what happened to you. Where are you Miroku... and how could you let your self be possessed? You're suppose to be a monk damn it!... _

She crouched down and held her middle as she let a few tears drop from her deluged eye sockets.

"So, what ya crying about slayer?" his deep voice a stake though her heart in the silence. Koga stood right behind her staring straight ahead; he leaned on his right leg and rested one hand on his left hip. His hair laced from the high ponytail to front of his collarbone and rest down his shoulder. Sango chuckled and then busted in laughter, and Koga took four safe steps back.

_What the deal with this woman?.. _

He clenched his teeth. Sango stopped her laughter for a moment to take in a deep breath and took another peek at his posture and the position of his hair and started laughing all over again, because right now more than ever, with the way he stood, he even looked more feminine then...who was it? Sesshoumaru? She couldn't stop her historical laughter as she cracked joke after joke in her head, adding dresses, and makeup to her fiminit image of Koga. The wolf skirt around his waist was the cherry on top! She clutched her sizes as she rolled on the ground, laughing her sad tears away, and replacing them with tears of pure hummor.

"Glad to see that you're happy and all... but stop laughing now, you're starting to scare the hell out of me!" he rubbed his chin remembering the earlier scene and added, "for the second time today."

Sango used her Hiraikotsu to climb to her feet as she struggled to relax her laughter.

"You're," Koga grew angry baring his fangs, realization coming to his face, "You're laughing at me aren't you..." Sango fell to the ground once more in laughter. "Oh come on you can't be serious."

At the corner of his eye, a giant blue arm reach out from the dark trees and reached for Sango's oblivious body whole. Koga grinned once more. Now she'd get what she deserved, laughing so freely with no care as to her surroundings. Humans always seem like that... Koga watched as the blister infested, sick looking arm extended for her.

_Let's see her laugh her ass off when she's in that demon's clutches... _Koga folded his arms on his chest, his mind mentally commanding the horribly looking arm to hurry up and squeeze her to death! The huge hand silently hovered over her as she clutched her sides hysterically. "WATCH OUT SLAYER!" Koga covered his mouth, cursing all to hell for the words that just slipped from damned lips.

He watched Sango eyes widen as she rolled in reflex. Just as her father taught, if ever she hard those words in the heat of a battle.

_"If standing, jump...If you're on the ground, roll. But, It's always better to stay alert in the first place..."_ Yes, that's what he would have said if this were her training, but she wasn't a little kid anymore, there were more important things to keep in mind, but this was one that she had to remember.

_Like old times_... Sango stood up straight, her face held no more humor, but her face remained beat pink. Facing Koga, who'd just kicked the demon arm to the ground with just one foot, now he held the discussing blue demon arm down with his right foot and leaned his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. He looked at her, his brows furrowed and crested as though he was looking at a complete stranger.

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for your help."

"Trust me the help wasn't intended." He brushed off her independent act. Who did she think she was kidding? Why if it weren't for his conscience, the slayer would be dead. _This woman is so ungrateful.._

"Because I laughed at you?" she questioned the stare he had locked her in by cocking her head to the side. Koga guessed she missed the part in his comeback that said, he _meant _for the demon to grab her while she was blinded with her damned laughter, not warn her for the sake of her life.

"Nahh," he answered back, his voice ruff and manly. He didn't plan on telling her what he really _meant_ though. She'd probably throw the damn bone at him again, and he swore to himself if she did that again, he'd snap it in half! Playing with his life like that, who the hell did this woman think she was?

"You planning on slitting my throat?" Sango's casual but sarcastic tone didn't sound very offended; like it was a normal question anyone would ask.

The forest rumbled and the sound of tree collapsing broke through any silence in a twenty-mile radius of it.

"It's coming from the northern forest." Koga assumed.

"Yes but, the question it what is it? And how big is it?" Sango said in a matter a fact way. The rumbling came nearer to them, three, four, maybe even five trees falling and collapsing at a time.

"What ever it is, it's furious," Koga inhaled lightly, "and smells like dog."

Didn't really matter, they was ready to fight! "But wait I smell the mutt and Kagome heading this way too."

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The warning was brief, as Inuyasha and Kagome ran for their lives, zooming past Koga and Sango's blank stares. There was no need for questions when they saw the 50 foot white dog with crimson eyes that followed behind.

"We should run." Sango and Koga said insink with each other. With out further hesitations, they ran for their lives from the giant white dog with acid drool.

**_

* * *

Tay: Yup Chapter 7. I want to take this time to say two things. THe first is... SPRING BREAK!!!!! YEAAAA...and ...welll my head is blank right now so I'll fill this in later. lol I'm sure it has errors sorry if u find any._**

Jennie555: Thank you for reviewing I'm so glad you that you like it so far...there's a part I'm trying to get up to, I just need to try and keep the hummor O.o if you know what I mean. ..i know it's dying out a bit..lol I had to cut out Koga and Sango's little romance part just to keep it on a hummor level...oh man...well, if u have any ideas be sure to tell me

_**Please Review !!**_

Yup Chapter 7. I want to take this time to say two things. THe first is... SPRING BREAK!!!!! YEAAAA...and ...welll my head is blank right now so I'll fill this in later. lol I'm sure it has errors sorry if u find any. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jannie555_**- I'm beyond happy that you've liked my story so far, I really think I'm improving :) ---me so happy either way yes I really like how Sango's personality came out in this story, but it seems a little OOC to me...I'm not sure know why lol  
Oh well

_**Chapter 8:**_

Puppy Jaws Kill

Inuyasha took the lead, while Kagome lagged a few feet behind him, hopping over rocks and thick roots that came from beneath the ground. Inuyasha jumped with ease over the obstacles but they effetely slowed Kagome down.

"Wait for me Inuyasha!" I begged him for the fourth time. Sesshoumaru recovered from the beads' spelled that unexpectedly over powered him; but as I knew he wound be, he was pissed and gone as far as throwing Inuyasha at me and last I saw his face, my throat went dry and all my courage deserted me on the spot. If he hadn't thrown Inuyasha on me and knocked me to the ground, I probably would have stood there frozen anyway, as what happened when we went to retrieve the Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga saved us from Sesshoumaru's true form once, I thought it would do it again; take his other damn arm off for all I cared.

_Flash Back:_

"Master Jaken what happened to Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are his eyes glowing?"

"Stop tugging on my robes at once Rin!" Jaken snatched his robes from her grip and Rin flinched back.

"Jaken that was rude!" Rin shook a disapproving finger at him.

"I'll show you rude!!!" Jaken jumped ooogga-bugga style, "I don't need to show respect to you human child!! But you better refer to me properly Rin!! I am your superior!! Remember that!!"

"Yes, _Master_ Jaken." Rin put a sarcastic emphasis on 'master'. Not that she hated saying it, but she felt it was getting a little old calling him 'master', but he insisted. And Sesshoumaru insisted she listen to Jaken. "Master Jaken do you want me to treat those lumps on your head?"

"Go away Rin," he shooed her away, "Lord Sesshoumaru has given me much worse lumps then that wretched woman could!"

"But Master Jaken your head is bleeding and the side of your face is swollen! There's a river near by I can--"

"Let go of me Rin!! I want to see what lord Sesshoumaru will do to that woman when he transforms!!" Rin, having an advantage of 30 pounds, dragged Jaken against his will to the river to clean his wounds and subside his swollen face.

I watched the little girl Rin drag the struggling green imp somewhere out of sight, it would have been funny seeing little her over power the short demon, but the sound of roaring and growling rage that was coming from Sesshoumaru made me hesitant to make any sudden moves. I swallowed hard and pushed Inuyasha off of me, blushing lightly.

"Inuyasha, Get Him!!!" I shot my finger at the twirling pink winds that now swirled around Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha gave me a looked over his shoulder, his raised eyebrow, and narrowed eyes giving me a sinking feeling of betrayal. "Inuyasha?" I saw his ears twitch at the sound of his name.

"You want to know something funny?" he asked like it was the biggest freaking secret the world couldn't know.

"...?"

He pointed to his hip with his sharp claw. Lost for words, I stared, blunt to why he started laughing like a psychotic moron who'd lost all hope to win a battle and gave up on sanity.

"I... don't get it..." it didn't matter; I didn't have the time to figure out what had made him mentally snap.

Sesshoumaru's huge white fluffy paw crashed down with out any warning what so ever, missing my paralyzed body by a centimeter. The ground under me malted into what smelled like acids and the first few trees by me withered and died, turning brown and then collapsing to the ground. To the corner of my eye I realized Sesshoumaru's claw was dripping green poison. Unable to move my trembling gazed from the claws that almost squashed me to death, I tugged (the mentally insane) Inuyasha's robes.

"Inuyasha can you translate to Sesshoumaru that I'm very very very sorry for accusing him of having my bag and that we'll be going now." I couldn't stop my voice from the trembling stutter it had no matter had hard I tried. Inuyasha stood up right and yelled to Sesshoumaru in pure English.

"HEY YOU BASTARD!!! YOU ALMOST SQUASHED ME TOO!!! I DARE YOU TO #$& DO IT AGAIN!!!" In some wired understanding Sesshoumaru roared, barked, and growled back like a rapid dog. I took this siblings arguing as my queue to crawl away and run for my life.

_What's the moron doing..._

"IN YOUR WAY??!!!" I heard Inuyasha's angry yells, " I KNOW YOU WAS AIMING FOR ME!!! YOU STEPPED ON MY HAIR DAMN IT ALL!! LOOK AT IT! I DARE YA TO TRY THAT AGAIN! I JUST DARE YA!! I"LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN CLAWS!"

_He's lost his mind... _

I didn't look back from where I had managed to run; I figured he could hold Sesshoumaru off with Tetsusaiga like he always did. I heard a distant pound and in minutes I saw Inuyasha speeding passed me. "Hey wait Inuyasha!" I tried to catch up to him, "I thought you was going to hold him off!?"

"WHAT?! I never agreed to that!" he didn't even try to slow down, "besides, as much as I just love playing with Sesshoumaru I don't have my sword, and you left me for dead!"

"I didn't know you didn't have it!!" my legs cramping now, I slowed my huge sprints to jogs, and Inuyasha slowed his pace too. I could only guess Sesshoumaru had transformed back now that we'd left him alone. I didn't think he'd leave that girl by her self just to chase after us anyway. We'd covered a lot of ground and only now did I dare to look back. He wasn't behind us, but I didn't want to risk stopping, we did slow down though.

"Hey Inuyasha, what happened to your sword? Why don't you have it with you?"

"I don't know, it could be because YOU DRAGED ME OFF BEFORE I COULD GRAB IT!! For gods sakes Kagome, I told you we shouldn't have went to him!"

"Yea but what if he did have my bag!? Besides I didn't think he'd turn demon and try to trample us!"

"You didn't think--???! So you crashed the guy into the ground?! Was that your ingenious solution??"

I made a hard stop, put my hands on my hips, and put Inuyasha in a hard glare, "Wasn't it YOU who told us Sesshoumaru had my bag in the first place?! If anything this whole thing is your fault"

Under my tapping foot the ground rumbled, but I didn't pay it much mind, honestly the only thing on my mind was Inuyasha. He jumped right in front of me to meet my glare head on, but I wasn't intimidated a bit. Still, something about those golden eyes made me believe his story was true. Maybe Sesshoumaru did take my bag then ditched it somewhere. Suddenly I felt bad about lying to him about the jewel shards. Actually, I stashed the shards in my bra right before I made that little fib about them still being in my bag. Somehow with out me realizing it, my hand gazed where I hid the shards hours ago.

"Oook," I sighed loudly in defeat, "I wasn't thinking clearly. Sorry." I wiped my forehead of the small beads of sweat, 'But look on the---" that's when I felt the ground rumble again. In pure horror to my heart, I felt the rumbling get closer, and that's when I did a double take over my shoulder to see a huge white dog chasing up to us in gigantic leaps. What shocked me more was one Sesshoumaru's left floppy ear was a vast patch of missing fur and blood. Traumatized, I ran for my life all over again.

"Inuyasha what the HELL did you do to him??" Sesshoumaru looked furious beyond all reason, his eyes gleaming redder than normal. A head of me Inuyasha ran for the same reason I did. Even if Sesshoumaru was mad at me originally, he was furious now, and I had a bad feeling he was going to trample anything and everything to get us.

* * *

_**Tay:**_ YAYY i finally got it up!! I'm so glad! I think this chapter came out pretty nice, but i think the next chapter is going to be more fun. Here's a peek of chapter 9:

He was catching up fast, Inuyasha wasn't out running him, but he was doing a good job of keeping at least 100 yards distances between them. As for me, I was getting tiered and slowing down by the second.

"To hell with this." with no other choices I figured I'd used the last of my energy to launch plan D.

* * *

Muhahaha thats the peek, I think the next chap, is going to be...intresting. lol..but for now I need to think of my plans for blowing up the Dell company...muhaha muhaha. 

**_Please Review_**...


End file.
